What a Beautiful Day
by kai anbu
Summary: "Hidup hanya menunda kekalahan, kalaupun tak memiliki harga diri dan martabat, biarkan kita mendefinisikannya sendiri. Setidaknya aku jujur pada diri sendiri, tidak berpura-pura" (A slice of life Temari as a stripper and Shikamaru as a gigolo), Untuk challenge "Pestisida Untuk Hama" dari Hama Hitam. Rate M for safe.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the picture of this fic

A fic by Kai Anbu for Hama Hitam

"Pestisida Untuk Hama"

**;**

**;**

**What a Beautiful Day**

**;**

**; **

Rate: M

;

;

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang istimewa," Temari berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah seluruh hadirin, memastikan semuanya mendengar.

"...istimewa dan kusayangi,"

Para pengunjung bar bersorak riuh rendah.

Temari meliriknya sekilas, kemudian tangannya mulai memetik senar dengan nada B minor. Intro sejenak, tangannya lincah memainkan gitar, suaranya merdunya memenuhi ruangan, menghipnotis semua orang:

_Dan aku bersedia menyerah selamanya untuk menyentuhmu__  
__'__Karena aku tahu kau dapat merasakan diriku entah bagaimana__  
__Kaulah yang terdekat dengan aroma surgawi, yang pernah kurasakan__  
__dan aku tak ingin pulang sekarang__  
__dan apa yang bisa kunikmati, adalah saat ini__  
__dan apa yang bisa kuhirup adalah hidupmu__  
__karena cepat atau lambat, semua itu akan berakhir__  
__Aku hanya tak ingin merindu padamu malam ini [1]_

Memasuki _bridge,_ Temari turun dari kursinya, berdiri tegak di panggung. Para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah pria, terhenyak di kursinya masing-masing dalam gairah yang sangat intens. Beberapa anak muda berpegangan erat di kursi, dengan mata yang memicing seolah menahan sesuatu. Beberapa mulai mengerang pelan, memejamkan mata, membiarkan diri masing-masing tenggelam dalam imajinasi absurd, dalam banjir aktivasi sinyal sel abu-abu. Beberapa pria berteriak liar, namun tetap duduk di kursinya seperti ada tali yang tak terlihat yang menahan tubuh mereka.

"YEAAAAAHHH!"

Mereka yang datang berpasangan, para mulai memagut bibir dan leher pasangannya, menciumi dengan penuh nafsu.

Temari turun dari panggung. Semakin emosional ia menyanyi, atmosfer bar itu semakin panas dalam situasi kondisi yang berlawanan. Semuanya berusaha keras menahan diri tidak bangkit di kursinya, bergelut dengan khayalan masing-masing. Menahan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Meredam malu yang bisa terlepas dengan mudah dari balik celana. Para pasangan telah saling melumat, lalu berjalan tergesa menuju bilik dimana mereka lebih bebas melampiaskan hasrat bersama. Tentu saja dengan sewa.

Suara Temari yang menggiring menuju ilusi terlarang itu. Suaranya yang mengalun penuh emosional, tinggi, rendah, memainkan irama mendesah dalam syair pop rock penuh makna yang diseleksinya dengan hati-hati, yang kadang pada saat-saat tertentu, Temari bisa ikut menangis menghayati.

_Dan aku tak ingin dunia melihatku_

_Karena mereka belum tentu mengerti__  
__Ketika segalanya diciptakan untuk musnah.__  
__Aku hanya ingin kau tahu siapa diriku [1]_

Tidak selalu desahan erotis yang wajib ada untuk mengundang keinginan untuk bercinta. Kata-kata yang tepat, yang bermakna implisit namun mengandung rahasia, juga bisa mendatangan seribu imaji liar. Dunia hanya membutuhkan seorang bidadari bersuara emas yang melantunkan lagu sepenuh hati. Dan untuk membuatnya sempurna sebagai sebuah _entertainment_, ada syarat penampilan yang tak bisa diabaikan dengan mudah.

Temari adalah primadona berambut pirang. Show-nya selalu ditunggu di Suna Saloon setiap akhir pekan. Temari memenuhi stereotip gadis khayalan semua pria: cantik, seksi, pirang, dan sedikit pembenrontak yang ia ungkapkan lewat lagu-lagunya.

Seksi? Ya...

Tapi kau harus membayar sangat mahal untuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

Hanya menyentuh saja.

Apalagi membawanya ke kamar, gaji setahun akan hilang dalam sekejap.

Permainan ini sesungguhnya memuaskan imajinasi gelap para pria; yang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sang gadis impian, tanpa bisa meraihnya. Lalu mengaguminya diam-diam sambil tenggelam dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

Yashamaru, sang mucikari, menyenangi pertunjukan ini. Yashamaru sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang hanya dari tiket masuk, hanya dari setiap tangan yang memberanikan diri _menyentuh_ tubuh Temari.

Temari memang bukan gadis kebanyakan yang bisa dengan mudah ditiduri dengan imbalan uang.

Dia bukan _stripper _[2] biasa_. _

Dia seorang diva dalam arti sebenarnya.

Dia menawan, mempesona, ramah dan murni.

Bagai bidadari.

Dia naik ke panggung hanya ditemani gitar akustiknya, _tanpa sehelai benang pun_. Seperti peri yang datang dari dunia lain.

Kalau kau menyentuhnya, seorang anak buah Yashamaru akan mencatatnya. Satu sentuhan, sekian dolar harus kau bayar.

Kau boleh mendekatinya dan mencium lehernya, tetapi kau harus merogoh kocekmu sangat dalam...

-o0o-

_Pekerjaan.. kenapa seseorang harus bekerja?_

_Untuk pengakuan, pembuktian, dan... uang? _

_Alasan kita bukan untuk itu semua, Shika. _

Sedikit terngiang dalam pikiran Shikamaru, kata-kata yang diucapkan mentornya, Asuma. Bahkan ketika kini Asuma telah pergi, Shikamaru masih mendengar suaranya sejelas ia masih hidup.

Shikamaru menarik napas.

Otaknya telah tertata bagaikan folder-folder yang sangat rapi di dalam sebuah harddisk komputer. Dan otaknya bisa menampung data yang tak terbatas. Satu hal yang membuatnya sempat dikatakan istimewa, adalah bisa me_-recall_ semua data dalam folder itu dengan mudah.

Ia menghembuskan nafas.

Melepas ikatan rambutnya, menggeraikan rambutnya, mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan satu anting dari sakunya yang ia kenakan di telinga kiri. Anting pemberian Asuma.

Ia melangkah menuju sebuah hotel berbintang.

Ia telah berubah menjadi orang lain.

Masuk dari pintu belakang, Shikamaru mampir ke sebuah tempat untuk memeriksa sesuatu. Di sana, ia juga mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja mahal berwarna hitam bergaris-garis perak, mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu fantovel yang tampak mahal, lalu menyemprotkan parfum. Lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan baju yang kancingnya terbuka di tengah, yang membuat semua gadis akan melirik dan berbisik membicarakan dirinya.

Ia menaiki tangga darurat untuk menuju kamar tempat ia telah membuat janji.

Kamar nomor 536. Di dalamnya sudah menunggu seorang wanita.

Wanita berambut pirang itu sendiri yang membukanya. Tampak senang melihat ia datang, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum bernafsu dengan mata berair yang tampak kosong. Ia menyilahkan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang,"

"Biarkan aku ke kamar mandi dahulu, di luar cuaca cukup dingin,"

"Silahkan. Aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan agar malam kita istimewa,"

Shikamaru melangkah ke tuang tamu.

Ia melihat bubuk putih di atas meja rias di depan tempat tidur.

_Meth__ [3]__._

_Sial. _

_Benar kata orang-orang, dia menyukai permainan. _

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengambil salah satu barang yang biasa disediakan secara gratis oleh hotel.

Lalu ia keluar.

Wanita itu langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Dia hanya mengenakan lingerie transparan warna hitam yang seksi. Tubuhnya yang masih kencang dan sintal, membuat Shikamaru menebak-nebak bagian manakah yang hasil implan.

"A-aku sudah tak tahan lagi..."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu. Jemarinya membelai rambut pirangnya, menyampirkan rambut itu di belakang tengkuk hingga leher mulusnya jelas terlihat.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa,..." lelaki itu berbisik mesra.

Lalu menenggelamkan bibirnya di bibir wanita itu.

_Alasan kita bekerja bukan untuk uang atau pengakuan. _

_Kemampuan kita jauh lebih hebat untuk dihargai dengan hal-hal itu. _

_Kita bekerja untuk membuktikan kita dapat diandalkan, Shika. _

_Dalam keadaan apapun, dengan cara apapun. _

-o0o-

Temari kembali ke panggung, duduk lagi di kursi bulatnya, memainkan gitarnya. Kaki kanannya ia silangkan di atas kaki kirinya, membuat para penonton merasakan kenikmatan pemandangan terakhir tentang buah terlarang, sebelum tirai ditutup.

Untuk malam ini pun, ia tetap berperan sebagai seorang gadis pujaan yang jauh tak teraih. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani memperjuangkannya. tirai panggung menutup dalam gerakan lambat, diiringi intro terakhir petikan gitar Temari.

Para penonton berteriak kecewa ketika seorang pemuda melangkah ringan ke panggung dengan kepercayaan diri yang sempurna, dalam penampilan yang nyaris tak bercela. Tirai panggung telah menutup dengan sosok pemuda itu menghilang di baliknya.

Perlu lebih dari sekedar akal sehat untuk mengejar sang biduan itu ke balik tirai panggung. Karena di balik panggung, Yashamaru akan menunggu, ialah yang turun tangan sendiri untuk memastikan, apakah malam itu hanya akan menjadi satu pertunjukan biasa bagi Temari atau lebih dari itu.

Dan, keberuntungan dan keleluasaan mereguk kenikmatan terlarang hanyalah menjadi milik mereka yang kaya dan berduit. Para penonton dapat memilih kembali ke kursi, mengantri di kamar mandi, atau menyelinap ke belakang dimana masih banyak tersedia wanita penjaja cinta yang lain, yang tarifnya tak semahal sang diva bersuara emas itu.

Di balik panggung, siluet sang pemuda menyibak tirai panggung itu membuat siapapun yang melihat akan terpesona. Termasuk Temari yang telah siap mengakhiri show-nya di balik panggung.

Wajahnya tampan dalam ekspresinya yang dingin, dengan rambut yang sangat hitam. Poninya berantakan memanjang di sebelah kiri dan kanan wajah, hampir ke pipi, seperti seorang _badboy_. Ia seperti patung-patung dewa Yunani dalam balutan kemeja _slim-fit_ biru muda.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa tersenyum. Jemarinya melemparkan sebuah kartu kredit premium kepada Yashamaru yang berdiri di belakang panggung, seolah barang itu hanya pelengkap hidup tak berharga.

Yashamaru tersenyum senang, lalu ia membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang memang disediakan secara khusus di belakang panggung. Kamar itu tak terlalu besar, namun kasurnya nyaman dan tertata apik, dengan kertas dinding berwarna merah menyala seperti kamar pengantin orang-orang Cina. Sangat sesuai untuk menikmati sesuatu selagi masih hangat.

Temari melemparkan senyum malaikatnya di depan pintu, tubuhnya yang mulus menyandar dalam pose sensual di kusen, seperti biadari yang mengundang sang pangeran, terbang menuju dunia lain. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan tangan di pinggang rampingnya, menenggelamkan bibirnya di bibir sang diva, menggiring cepat sang Primadona ke dalam kamar, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

-o0o-

Shika membungkuk di depan meja rias itu. Bau _meth _menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya kembali ke ingatan tercela di masa lalu dimana ia pernah menjadi seorang pecandu.

Ada godaan untuk kembali menyesap, tetapi bayangan Asuma mencengkram nafsu itu dengan sangat kuat.

_Seorang pemimpin __tidak boleh memiliki kesukaan atau ketidaksukaan. _

_Karena itu melunturkan objektivitas. _

_Kalau kau ingin jadi yang terbaik, hilangkan semua preferensimu. _

_Kau bukan sedang menjadi cassanova yang menjajakan cinta. _

_Kau adalah seorang Don Juan [4], seorang Incognito [5], seorang jenderal yang menguasai lapangan. _

Shikamaru mengambil kertas _note _yang biasa disediakan hotel. Menyobek sedikit dan mengambil dengan hati-hati sedikit bubuk putih itu.

Lalu kembali ke ranjang, dimana sang wanita pirang itu menunggu dalam klimaks menuju babak kedua.

Si pirang itu sudah terkenal di kalangan para pelanggan dan gigolo; kaya, berkuasa, dan tiket pesanannnya selalu ditunggu setiap pria di pasaran. Bukan hanya karena dolar yang tersedia seperti tak terbatas, tetapi juga permainan gila menggunakan kristal terkutuk yang membuat situasi di ranjang menjadi tak terlupakan, begitu kata beberapa orang.

Namanya Tayuya, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai "Mistress".

Shikamaru hanya pura-pura menghirup _meth_ itu. IQ dan kecerdasannya, juga pesonanya, dan juga harga dirinya, semuanya terlalu mahal untuk ditukar kembali sejumput _Meth_.

Tetapi untuk tetap menegaskan siapa yang berkuasa di kamar ini, ia memilih untuk ikut menjalankan permainan dengan kesadaran penuh.

Mistress tak boleh memegang kendali;_ dirinyalah_ yang harus memegang kendali.

Meskipun kepuasan puncak tetap jaminan utama bagi wanita itu.

Ia berbaring dan ditaburkannya meth itu di enam otot _rectus abdominis_-nya [6] yang berjajar indah, hasil dari tempaan selama bertahun-tahun dengan _crunch [7]. _

Sang Mistress langsung mengendusnya seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

_Menyebalkan..._

-o0o-

Fajar telah menyingsing. Satu malam telah terlewati bagi sang biduan dan sang Don Juan, yang terasa seperti irama naik-turun monoton, yang harus segera dilupakan.

Shikamaru menaiki tangga apartemen Temari. Ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, menjaga dirinya dari hembusan angin dingin di luar. Ia tak pernah menaiki lift meskipun Temari tinggal di lantai dua belas, berjalan menaiki tangga terasa seperti olahraga wajib baginya.

Didengarnya suara aluman gitar Temari dan suara Temari dari balik pintu apartemen. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan Temari sudah bangun untuk berlatih memetik gitar. Ia bisa mencium aroma _pancake_ hangat yang lolos dari lubang angin di atas pintu apartemen Temari.

Ini bukan apartemen yang mewah untuk seorang biduan yang suaranya mengalahkan penyanyi paling laris di industri musik; dan juga bukan kafe mahal untuk sarapan pagi bagi seorang lelaki tampan berpenghasilan ribuan dolar semalam.

Ia mengetuk pintu.

Temari membuka pintunya.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru berada di depan pintu, tersenyum.

"Hai,"

Temari tersenyum masam.

"Kau tak meneleponku kemarin,"

"Maaf, aku sibuk,"

"Kebetulan, kemarin malam aku juga sibuk," Temari kembali menekuni gitarnya.

Shikamaru menutup pintu.

Temari kembali menyanyi seatah-dua atah kata.

Shikamaru hanya menatapnya terpesona.

_A__s__uma, aku bukan lagi yang terbaik. _

_S__e__tiap aku merasa resah, aku harus pergi padanya._

_Aku telah memiliki obsesi akan sesuatu._

_Dia merupakan candu bagiku._

Shikamaru melangkah mendekat ke belakang sofa dimana Temari masih bergitar, sesekali melihat kertas not, ia sedang berlatih solo mendendangkan satu karya dari Hans Zimmer.

Rambut pirangnya masih basah karena _shampoo_, dan aroma sabun_ mint_ yang segar tercium dari tubuhnya. Temari yang hanya mengenakan sweater belel dan celana katun, bertelanjang kaki, penampilannya yang sederhana tampak lebih menggoda dari wanita malam secantik apapun.

"Sarapanmu di meja, perutmu sudah bunyi, tuh," Sahut Temari, tergelak rmenahan geli ketika Shikamaru mencium bagian bawah telinganya.

"_Pancake_ keju?"

"Setengah matang. Favoritmu," Temari mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Shikamaru memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Maaf, aku sudah duluan tadi,"

"Baiklah, _chef_. Biar kurasakan separah apa masakan anda," sambil menirukan komentataor di sebuah acara _talent show _memasak, Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Di meja telah tersedia sepiring _pancake_ keju miliknya, masih mengepul hangat.

Ia duduk dan menyantapnya pelan-pelan, mensyukuri setiap kunyahan. Balasan kalori yang setimpal dengan aktivitasnya menaiki tangga dua belas lantai.

"Shikamaru, aku pergi belanja sebentar," Temari menyahut dari ruang tamu.

"Oke,"

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

-o0o-

_Semusim dan semusim lagi berganti, matahari tetap menyingsing, bulan tetap tersenyum, dan burung-burung tetap berpulang ke sarang. _

_Ketika kita sudah merasa menaklukkan semuanya, kita tetap menyadari kalau jalan salah yang ditempuh telah terlalu jauh, dan sudah terlambat untuk kembali. _

_Maka, penebusan dosa sebenarnya perbuatan pengecut bagi manusia yang tak berani menapak di koridor yang seharusnya. _

_Namun setidaknya, aku tidak berpura-pura, aku jujur pada diri sendiri... _

Temari melangkah melewati rumah penampungan jompo yang jaraknya tak jauh dari pasar swalayan yang ditujunya.

Ia melempar senyum pada dua orang nenek yang di atas kursi roda yang sedang menikmati cahaya pagi. Seorang lelaki renta bertongkat yang berdiri di bangku teras, melambaikan tangan juga dengan ramah kepadanya.

Ia memang tak mengenal mereka, tetapi ia berusaha menyapa dengan keramahan sepenuh hati, sebagaimana ia menghormati orangtuanya sendiri yang telah meninggal.

Ia memasukkan sebuah amplop tebal berukuran kecil ke kotak surat rumah jompo itu. Amplop tebal berisi uang yang beberapa jam lalu diterimanya dari Yashamaru, yang bahkan tak ia buka penutupnya sama sekali.

Sekarang adalah giliran rumah jompo itu; minggu depan, mungkin panti asuhan di kompleks sebelah; atau kantor yayasan penyandang cacat di sudut kota, kalau ada Uchiha Sasuke lain yang menghampirinya di panggung.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju supermarket yang masih sepi; dengan langkah ringan seolah ada satu beban terlepas. Paru-parunya diregangkan menghirup udara pagi yang segar, ia biarkan rambut pirangnya dibelai oleh angin dingin; sementara batinnya mencoba bertelepati pada kekasihnya yang tengah menunggu di apartemennya.

...

_Hari ini langit cerah, Shikamaru..._

...

-o0o-

Shikamaru membuka jendela kamar Temari.

Posisi favoritnya adalah duduk di jendela itu, dengan satu kaki naik ke atas. Posisi santai dan nyaman itu belum lengkap tanpa hisapan sigaret favorit, yang ia keluarkan dari balik saku jaket. Asuma telah mengenalkannya pada nikotin, yang kini baginya, rokok lebih baik daripada _meth, viagra, _bahkan minuman beralkohol atau zat kimia jenis apapun yang biasa dikonsumsi pia sejenisnya di pasaran.

Ia menyalakan sebatang rokok, menghirupnya dalam-dalam, asap violet membubung ke angkasa. Kembali terdengar suara Asuma dalam hatinya.

_Hidup hanya menunda kekalahan pada nasib._

_Kalaupun menjadi orang yang kalah dan terhina, setidaknya tegakkan kepalamu. _

_Kita bukannya tak punya martabat atau harga diri;_

_Kita mendefinisikan dua hal itu dalam cara kita sendiri. _

Shikamaru mengeluarkan gepokan puluhan dolar dari saku belakang celananya. Uang itu terasa membebaninya di sepanjang perjalanan. Uang yang diberikan Tayuya atas kepuasan semu yang diberikannya semalam.

Shikamaru mensyukuri malam ini ia kembali lolos dari _meth_. Dan juga atas dominasi laki-lakinya yang tetap bertahan di bawah kekuasaan Mistress. Maka, ini harus dirayakan dengan ritual wajib seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ia menyalakan pemantiknya lagi.

Ia mulai membakar dari salah satu sudut; yang lalu menular ke lembaran yang lain, ke sudut yang lain, menghancurkan lembaran hijau itu menjadi abu hitam yang ditiup angin. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, pastilah orang lain itu menjerit dan berteriak protes.

Tetapi, lembaran uang itu tak pernah membantahnya. Mereka adalah pengikut yang patuh, dan tak pernah sekalipun menjadi tuan yang memerintah Shikamaru. Mereka berakhir lebih terhormat dalam abu, daripada tersesat di meja judi atau di tangan _drug-dealer_.

Entah mengapa, Shikamaru sangat menyukai ritual itu.

Ia menyesap rokoknya, memandang langit cerah dari jendela kamar Temari.

Perasaannya melayang membayangkan gadis pirang pujaannya, satu-satunya indvidu di dunia ini yang tidak melihatnya sebagai Don Juan atau Incognito, yang dengan penuh ketulusan menyajikan sepiring kehangatan sebagai pelarut aroma meth semalam.

Shikamaru tersenyum menyambut angin sejuk yang berhembus. Perasaannya melayang pada Temari.

...

_What a beautiful day, Tema..._

...

_FIN_

* * *

[1]. Terjemahan bebas dari lagu "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.

[2] _Stripper:_ Penari telanjang.

[3] _Meth:_ sebutan pendek untuk_ Methamphetamine_, salah satu jenis zat kimia berbentuk bubuk kristal, termasuk salah satu jenis narkoba yang berbahaya. Sangat adiktif.

[4] _Don Juan_: sebutan untuk pria penakluk wanita; pria yang membuat wanita tertarik.

[5]_ Incognito_: sebutan untuk pria misterius; pria yang menyembunyikan identitas; secara romantis, juga digunakan untuk menyebut pria yang tak ingin dikenal secara lebih dekat dalam hubungan jangka pendek. Dalam konteks ini, para gigolo menyebut diri mereka _incognito_ karena hubungan intim hanya bersifat temporer, instan, tak perlu dipertahankan lebih jauh.

[6] _Rectus abdominis:_ perut abdomen bagian atas; apabila bagian ini terlihat, maka lebih dikenal dengan nama populer "_six pack_".

[7] _crunch:_ salah satu metode melatih otot perut. Gerakannya mirip sit-up tetapi seluruh tubuh hanya terangkat setengah; dikatakan lebih efektif daripada _sit- up_ atau latihan otot perut lainnya.

_What a beautiful day = _betapa indah hari ini

* * *

**Note from author:**

_Dedicated special_ for _Hama Hitam, _untuk memenuhi _challenge "Pestisida untuk Hama". _Reviewmu sebagai penulis kutunggu. Semoga memuaskan dan layak untuk masuk daftarmu di IFA (huekkkk, ngarepdotcom).

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic pendek ini? Maaf buat penggemar ShikaTema, dua tokoh ini kali ini berperan sebagai pion dalam bisnis prostitusi yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan.** Jangan ditiru ya.**

Best regards,

Kai


End file.
